scavengers of hogwarts
by Supermariofanism
Summary: Dawn had been kept away from her true identity for many years. Now that she's applied at Hogwarts, she could now learn of her past. Who is Cordelia, and what is her actual world? AU


It was a quiet, peaceful night in a muggle town in London. Almost everyone was asleep. Almost. two parents in the Flores residence were around the house getting ready for a late night visitor.

Their daughter, Anne, was asleep in her room, and the mother, Amelia, had gotten an unsettling mail from her friend Cordelia asking her for a favor needed.

Amelia was nervous, not knowing what her friend needed her for while Jack was trying to calm her down. Midnight was approaching, which Cordelia promised to meet them at.

It was now midnight, and the door was knocked on. The tension broken, Amelia ran to the door and opened it to show her friend.

"Cordelia! What happened?"

Cordelia was in tears and had a basket with something, or someone, in it.

"You remember my world, right?"

Amelia nodded. When she was saved by Cordelia 4 years ago, Cordelia vaguely told Amelia of her world, which would explain how the latter was saved.

She was on a camping trip with Jack before she had Anne. Amelia was looking for firewood before she fell into a ditch and injured herself badly. Jack found her soon after and attempted to help her.

Luckily, Cordelia was around the woods out of her world sightseeing when she saw the couple struggling to get out of the ditch.

She helped them out of generosity by using seemingly out of the world abilities. She explained slightly of her world to explain what she did. They had been in contact ever since.

The couple wanted to return the favor, and that time seems to be now.

"A war started a few months ago, and my mate had died in battle. It is too dangerous for my daughter to be there. Can I trust you to keep my child safe until the war dies down?"

Amelia looked at her solemnly and looked at Jack. They had a silent agreement and smiled at Cordelia. "We have another child already, but another one won't hurt. We accept. What's her name?"

"To not arouse suspicion, I called her Dawn. I thank you for accepting."

Jack gave a smile as he said, "Of course. We owe you after that incident. We give our condolences for your mate."

Cordelia gave a sad smile. "Thanks."

Amelia took the basket and saw the baby inside. "She's cute." She said as the girl cried, being away from her mom. "Sorry Dawn, but you'll understand when the time comes." Cordelia said as she cried a bit more herself.

Before she left, though, she had something to tell the parents.

"I shouldn't be telling you about this, but you'll find out anyway. There's another world that coexists with your world, called the wizarding world, different from our own. They can use magic, like the name applies. They have an oath of secrecy but you're exceptions."

"Huh? How so?" Amelia asked.

"Your daughter, I can sense magic from her. She seems to be a muggleborn."

"Muggle-born?"

"Muggles are non wizarding people. Hence, Muggle-borns are those with magical power born to muggles. By the way, because of this, Anne will show signs that they call accidental magic at early age. I'd watch for those on her and Dawn. They will also get letters to Hogwarts, a wizarding school, when they each reach the age of 11."

Amelia nodded in understanding. "It's time for me to take my leave. The war won't win itself. See you in some years." Cordelia said.

Amelia and Jack nodded. "Bye! We'll take good care of Dawn!"

Cordelia nodded, smiling. She turned around and teleported out of town.

* * *

It has been 8 years since then, and It was near time for Anne to get her Hogwarts letter. She didn't know that yet, as the parents hadn't wanted to be suspicious with the wizarding world.

It was another nice, normal day. Anne was playing at a friend's house and Dawn was in her treehouse nearby reading a book she got recently, with Jack supervising.

Amelia was in the living room working on her laptop when she heard a knock on the door.

She got to the door and opened it.

An elderly woman was standing there, holding a letter in her hand.

"Hello, my name is Minerva Mcgonagall. I trust you know about the wizarding world already from Cordelia?"

Amelia smiled and let the professor in. "You know Cordelia?"

"Yes. I found her injured near Hogwarts once, and the school's nurse I nursed her back to full health. I hadn't seen her since until she told me about the predicament with Dawn. Anyway, is Anne there? Its time to tell her about magic."

"No she isn't. She has gone out to visit a friend. Dawn is here, maybe we could talk to her about the truth of herself."

Mcgonagall nodded. Amelia let the professor into the house. McGonagall sat on a couch as Amelia went to look for Dawn. "Jack! Can you get Dawn and come here please?" Amelia asked her husband outside in the backyard.

Jack obliged to the request and got a reluctant Dawn back into the house. McGonagall looked at Dawn, realizing how much she looked liked her mom.

At the same time, the doorbell rang with Anne and her friend at the door. They said their goodbyes, and like Dawn, Anne looked at the professor confused. "Who's she?" Anne asked her parents.

"Her name is Professor Mcgonagall. On that note, we have important information to tell both of you."

The sisters looked at each other confused and sat down on the other couches in the living room.

"I am the deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry."

"Magic? That's a thing?"

Amelia nodded, while the professor got out her wand and waved it a little. The bag Anne was holding levitated in the air as she looked at it in awe.

"Amazing..."

McGonagall negated the spell and stored her wand. "You, and eventually Dawn in two years, will be able to learn the magic at the school, starting on September 1st. For that matter, Dawn, we have something to tell you."

Dawn looked at her. "Huh?"

Amelia sighed. "Dawn, you're adopted."

Dawn looked at her mother for a moment before sitting back and sighing. "I can't say I'm surprised. I don't exactly look like either of you." She laughed a little.

Amelia couldn't help but smile. "Your biological mother's still around probably, though you can't meet her for safety reasons. You'll see her in a few years, I promise."

Dawn nodded. "I suppose. Eh, what about my father?"

A tear ran down her mother's eyes. "Your father's... not around anymore."

Dawn looked away. "Oh.."

Wanting to change the subject, she asked, "Where do we get the supplies for Hogwarts?"

* * *

Dawn paced around the house in anticipation. Her birthday would be next month, but she was 11 already, and she was waiting for her letter to Hogwarts.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Dawn ran to the door quickly and opened it. Sure enough, there was the Hogwarts letter. Dawn shouted, "I GOT IT!", heard across the house. Anne ran over. "Jeez Dawn, you don't have to be that loud." She said, smiling, "but anyway, congrats! Now we're both in Hogwarts."

Her parents also came downstairs to congratulate her. They went to her favorite restaurant to celebrate. Dawn couldn't wait to check out Hogwarts. From what her sister said, it sounded amazing.

The following morning, it was time to go into Diagon Ally to get supplies. Dawn had wanted to get her wand first, as that was the thing she was the most excited about. The family went into Ollivander's wand shop. There, Dawn saw the wand maker for the first time.

"Hm... Anne Flores, fir, dragon heartstring, 11'', slightly bendy. How is it serving you?" He asked.

"It has been serving me well, thank you." Anne smiled, "Now it's time for my sister here to get her wand."

"Your sister eh? What's your name?" Ollivander asked Dawn.

"It's Dawn."

"Hm.. Alright then, Dawn Flores, which arm is your wand arm?"

"Right."

Dawn placed her right arm out, and then tape measures appeared, measuring her arm. As that was being done, Ollivander went into another room to get out a wand for her. He came out with quite a few wands.

"Your sister had to go through quite a few wands to get her ideal." He muttered, "Cypress, dragon heartstring, 12''."

Indeed, it took quite a while for Dawn's wand to be chosen, but then, "Cedar, dragon heartstring, 11'', surprisingly squishy flexibility," Dawn took the wand. It felt nice as a warm feeling occurred on her hand.

"There it is. 5 galleons please."

Her parents paid for it as the family left the shop. Her parents had left them as they went to buy Dawn an early birthday present. The four also wanted to split up so they could get Dawn's supplies faster.

They got the rest of their supplies, and Dawn's present was a pet to keep for Hogwarts: a cat.

It was a black cat, funnily enough, which she named Lizzy.

Dawn thanked her parents as they returned home.

"You're leaving?" Dawn was with one of her best friends, Hermione, telling her that she wont return to the school that they usually go to. Dawn was 2 years order than her, though they were good friends regardless.

"Yeah. Though, if my cards are right, you'll probably be going there too in a few years." Hermione was confused.

Noticing it, Dawn said, "You'll understand. Just like with Anne, I cant tell you right now." Her friend nodded reluctantly.

A few days later, Dawn was with her parents and Anne in the kings cross station, ready to go. Since the parents were muggles, they were unable to go through the barrier and therefore had to say goodbye here. The parents hugged the sisters.

"Make sure to write every now and then! Have fun at Hogwarts." their mom said.

"Course mum. See you at Christmas!"

Dawn and Anne went through the barrier and saw the Hogwarts express. As it was her first time seeing it, she awed at the sight of it. It looked great.

The two got the nearby employee to get their luggage onboard, and went into a compartment. Anne was a raven claw, and has good friends in the house, including Chris and Natalie.

"Hey guys! How was summer?" Anne sat down and asked.

"It was fine. Boring, really. Who's this?" Natalie asked Dawn, who was near the door, standing.

"She's Dawn. I told you about her."

Natalie smiled. "Nice to meet you. Anne told us all about you. I'm Natalie, and this guy here is Chris." the boy looked up from the book he was reading, and said, "Hello, nice to meet you."

"What house do you think you'll get in?" Natalie asked.

"Good question. Most likely Gryffindor."

"Aww, not even our house?" Natalie teased.

"Nah. Ravenclaw doesn't suit her as much as especially Gryffindor does." Anne laughed.

Dawn knew what she was talking about. She had a large affinity for heights and loved anything regarding it. Maybe a bit too much, getting her into dangerous situations sometimes.

"I'm gonna meet some other people. See you later sis." Dawn said. She left the compartment and attempted to find some new friends.

While moving along, she heard a familiar voice when passing through another compartment. "That sounds like a good idea!" Dawn stepped back and was almost immediately enveloped in a hug. "Dawn!" Dawn hugged back. It was Jane, her best friend from school. "Jane, nice to see you."

"You two know each other?"

Dawn looked from behind Jane's shoulders to see two boys sitting in the compartment. Jane separated and said, "Yeah, she's a friend from school."

"Ah. Nice to meet you. My name's Lenard, and this is Jack." One of the boys said.

"Nice to meet you too." Dawn smiled. She sat down in the compartment.

"How was your summer?" Jane asked.

"It was alright. I spent half of it doing nothing, waiting for my Hogwarts letter." Dawn laughed. "What about yours?"

"Full of boredom till my Hogwarts letter."

Dawn nodded and then turned to the boys. "What were you discussing before i came?" She asked curiously.

"Ah right. About that. We were deciding on prank ideas to execute this year."

"School hasn't even started yet and you are already deciding how to be the pranking queen?" Dawn said, giggling.

In their muggle school, Jane had a lot of fun with pranking people. She was a fairly famous among her schoolmates there and she even got some requests for who to prank.

Dawn worked behind the scenes, so people didn't know her as much, but that was what she preferred.

"We were also trying to find out a name for ourselves. Jane, is she whom you mentioned to help you?" Lenard asked.

"Yeah. She's the one." Jane replied.

"Great. Now that a fourth member joined, three musketeers is scratched. What about the scavengers?"

Dawn looked at him slightly confused. "Scavengers? Interesting choice, but why?"

"Simple. Our goal is to find every secret of Hogwarts possible, and to learn most of the legal spells to maximize prank potential." Jack said.

"Sounds great!"

The rest of the train ride went bye with the quartet learning about each other and prank ideas.


End file.
